Random Drabbles
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: Just random thoughts or stories that hit me at various times. I write them down but don't really have a place for them. They're pretty much stand alone, but here's three for your entertainment purposes.


Random Drabbles

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in any of these. If I owned them, I probably wouldn't be broke :O

Random thoughts, ideas, in drabbles. There's no real rhyme or reason to them and usually no plot. Some may be connected, some may not be. These are just little ideas that come at me and I have no real place or story to stick them. Usually these are things that have no rhyme or reason to them. They are just ideas that hit me and won't leave me alone until I write them down. There will probably be a long while before I update this cuz I only plan to update it when I have three of them up to offer.

* * *

Stolen First Kisses

They're thirteen.

She was walking down the hallway to her bedroom, tired after a long day and more than ready to get prepared for bed. She was almost to her door when she heard a soft 'pst.' It sounded urgent and she first peered along the floor, trying to make sure no animals had been sneaking around the castle and had gotten in trouble. But it happened again and she looked up to see her brother across the hallway frantically trying to get her attention.

She blinked at him, staring confused. Why didn't he just call out to her instead of making silly noises to get her attention? He waved her over and after a moment of continued confusion she came to him. "What is it, James?"

He shushed her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his room then peering back into the hall to make sure that they hadn't been seen. "Shh," he said a little louder. "Try to be sneaky, Sof."

"But, why are we being sneaky?"

He grimaced at her before closing his door, "I-I didn't want to get anyone else's attention. I think Amber is still up." He leaned back against his door and looked at her, eyeing her nervously. "I have a surprise for you!"

She raised an eyebrow, he was acting suspiciously. She couldn't put her finger on just what though. "My birthday isn't for another six months. Why would you have a surprise for me?"

"Because," he stretched the word as he seemed to search for an excuse. James wasn't a very good liar. "You're the best and I thought you could use a surprise! Close your eyes!"

"What? Why?" She was hesitant to do as he bade, James was only ever pushy when he wanted something. But there was something in his demeanor that gave her pause. "We're not eight anymore, why do I need to close my eyes?'

"Because," he stuck his lower lip out, decidingly pulling an Amber. "It's a surprise. C'mon, Sof! Just close your eyes!"

She sighed, too tired to argue with him any longer and he didn't seem to back down. She closed her eyes, "Fine," and waited for the surprise. She heard him as he inched closer and tried to refrain from peeking. He put a hand on her shoulder and she felt the overwhelming urge to lean backwards and away from him. That hand though kept her in place. She felt his breath on her face, it wasn't unpleasant but it made her nervous.

She felt him press something against her mouth and her eyes shot open. He was so close to her because he was kissing her! She felt heat rush to her face and shame knot up her stomach. He was stealing her first kiss! She ripped her mouth away from his and jerked out of his grasp. She wanted to cry, "James!" Her voice was shrill with emotion and she moved back to his door. "How could you do this to me!?"

"Sofia!" He tried to placate her, though he didn't try to get close to her again. "Calm down! It's okay it wasn't that bad!"

"That was my first kiss, James! Why would you do that to me?"

"It was my first kiss, too, Sofia! I-I just wanted to kiss someone I cared about," he fidgeted and sighed, "And someone I knew wouldn't laugh at me if I messed it up! C'mon it wasn't that bad!"

She pulled his door open and had to stifle a sob, "Maybe I wanted to share mine with someone I cared about! James, you're my brother!" She ran across the hall and to her room, slamming the door behind her. She ran to her bed and collapsed upon it, sobbing at the loss of her first kiss.

* * *

She is fifteen and He's in his mid-thirties (I play with their ages to suit me).

She sat next to him, watching as he squinted at a potion recipe in one of his older tomes. She had taken the time to study his profile, not at all minding his larger nose, and taking in all the little things that made him, well him. His discolored bangs fell in such a way that she often found her fingers itching to toy with him, though she knew if she put her hands anywhere that he deemed unacceptable that it would end with her locked out of the tower and the rest of her visit ruined. So she kept her hands to herself. "Mister Cedric?" It wasn't enough to put off conversation.

He hummed lightly, signifying that he was listening, but a little occupied to give her anymore of a verbal queue that he had heard her. There were times when he'd ignore her, usually when he was truly wrist deep in whatever magical thing he was toying with.

Sometimes, she'd take advantage of his inattention and ask silly questions that he would most often would affirm. Nothing out of the ordinary, but there were several times where he had agreed to a tea date without realizing. When she would bring tea and cookies the next day he would often be confused and grumpy, but he would never deny her. It left her wondering if she had somehow wrapped the sorcerer around her finger, though she would never take advantage of it. "I was wondering," she decided to touch on a topic he would probably deem forbidden, but curiosity was tugging at her sleeve. "Do you remember your first kiss?"

He blanched and looked at her wide eyed, as if he just realized she were there. Apparently, he was listening today. "What would bring you to ask such a thing?"

She shrugged, biting her lip and remembering her own with just a bit of mourning. "Just curious, I guess."

He frowned at her, "I'm not entirely sure I like how or where this conversation will go." He put a hand on his hip as he turned to eye the potion he was concocting, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"A kiss, Mister Cedric, I didn't ask for anything perverse," she offered a light giggle, watching his face turn pink. "A lot of the girls at school seemed to have gotten more interested in boys. They talk about kissing and other things," the more she spoke the more embarrassed she became. "I guess I'm not really sure where I was going with the question."

He grumped and went back to the recipe he was reading, "Yes, well, it's normal given your age. And... to answer your q-question. I do remember my first kiss, it wasn't anything special. But then, I suppose, those things are really sentimental to boys." He paused to throw an ingredient into the cauldron, giving it a precise stir afterward. "Generally everyone remembers their first … whatever with some sort of fondness. Though I can't say that I do."

"Why not? Was it with someone you liked?"

He wouldn't look at her for a moment, busying himself with the cauldron and book the recipe was in. When she could see his face she noticed he was wearing a pronounced grimace, something deeper than his usual sour look. "Yes, well, it was with a girl that I had a crush on," he admitted sulkily. "But I found out later that she had done it as a dare. That knowledge had ruined the moment for me, I guess."

She winced, carefully touching his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "That's terrible."

"Yes, well, girls can be cruel, especially when it comes to young boys hearts," he leveled a look at her, "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

She blinked and shook her head, "If there are any boys that have a crush on me, I don't know about it." Which was the truth. "I think, with me not really being royal, that there won't be a lot of boys that like me. I'm not going to inherit the crown." She shrugged, which was something that was more of a relief than anything. "That's not to say that boys aren't nice to me, but well... they're all nicer to Amber."

"Yes, well," he looked away, giving the cauldron another precise and measured stir. "I wouldn't take any of that to heart, princess. Regardless of where you started. You are still a very well brought up princess with more to offer than you think." He offered her a slight smile, before adding another ingredient in.

She couldn't help but return his smile, the compliment was enough to make her heart beat harder in her chest, "I have hopes of being like Aunt Tilly. Going on adventures and seeing great sights that the world has to offer, I think if I met 'Prince Charming' now it would just hold me back from all of that."

"You want to be an old spinster, eh?" He snickered at her. "Perhaps we should get you a few cats."

She snorted with amusement, "Dad's allergic, so I couldn't have cats."

"Ah well, another animal then. You have your pet rabbit. You can have rabbits instead of cats then," he dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. "Why ask about kissing?" He made a noise that signified that he was uncomfortable, "Don't tell me there is a boy you'd like to share your first kiss with. Really, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"I've already had my first kiss," she retorted bitterly.

He noticed and looked at her curiously, "That's an odd reaction. Why did you say it like that?"

She frowned and looked down at her hands, "It was stolen from me, I didn't even have the chance to give it to the person I like."

"Stolen?"

She nodded and sighed, "James took it. He didn't ask, just kind of surprised me and kissed me."

"James?" He made a disgruntled noise, "Of course, the boy is used to having everything handed to him. Do me a favor, don't ever let him catch you by surprise like that again. Merlin knows what other firsts he might try to steal."

She smiled at him, feeling touched by his concern. On a whim, and really she should have known better, she leaned forward to press a kiss against his cheek. When he jerked away from her, quickly as if she burned him she tried not to let it hurt her feelings. "I hope you won't hold that against me," she raised her hands as if to show him that she was in fact just a princess and not at all going to pounce him like a wild animal. "I'll pretend that was my first, if you don't mind. So it will be with someone that I care about. And not someone that's just my brother."

He was flushed and he gave her a foul glare, "As long as that it is not something that ever reoccurs I will let it slide. But let's see to it that you are sure to mind my personal space."

She smiled at him, "Anything for you, Mister Cedric."

* * *

Hugging, why always with the hugging?

Sofia is thirteen.

He wasn't sure what it was with this girl, but she always seemed to have the overwhelming urge to hug him. While she was younger it wasn't entirely a big deal with him, she would wrap her little arms around his hips and press her cheek into his side. Adoration always seem to reflect out of her eyes when she looked up at him. He had accepted her hugs dutifully, know that if he were to push her away that disappointment would reflect in them and then likely tears. The king probably wouldn't be very pleased with the idea that he had brought the youngest princess to tears.

He wasn't sure he could handle her tears if he thought about it. Her emotions were infectious, almost like a disease. She would be happy and whenever she enter the room she had this horrible habit of making other people happy, too. He found it almost unbearable when she would unexpectedly make him feel better when all he wanted to do is brood and toil over the fact that he had yet to steal the Amulet from her and take over the kingdom.

It had been years since he last had his hands on the trinket and he still hadn't been able to concoct another plan that would help him achieve his dream. And all the while the little princess would come and foil any schemes he may be toying with.

This particular day, he had been instructed to create entertainment for an after dinner treat for some visiting royal family from some kingdom that he hadn't bothered to remember. King Roland had asked for fireworks, which were easy enough to conjure. The king requested specific colors though and those were only mildly tricky to produce. He was practicing each spell to ensure that he got the appropriate colors correctly. The little princess sat at his work table watching in delight and cheering with each successful cast.

There was something about her clapping and enthusiasm that made him feel as if he were indeed the best sorcerer. She knew how to dash away his insecurities and make him feel confident enough that he truly felt that he had all the power in the world. After the little pre show for her entertainment he gave a grand and dramatic bow.

"Mister Cedric, that was the best!" She jumped down from her seat on her stool and came to him. She didn't give him any sort of warning or anything, she practically mauled him! She threw her arms around his chest and clung to him as if he had given her something devine. It was as she usually did when she hugged him.

However, it wasn't as it usually was when she hugged him. She squeezed and he had the unfortunate feel of her budding body pressed to his. He had the panic of wondering when she had suddenly grown breasts, because they were most definitely pressed against him. If she had been older and preferably someone else, he might have enjoyed the contact and feel of a womanly body. But this was the princess! And he had decided sometime ago that she was not something he would soil.

With a very unsightly yelp, he pulled himself away from her, prying her little arms from around him. She looked up at him confused. He waved a hand at her and kept a distance between them, feeling threatened by a child. How … despicable.

"Princess! I-I-I think it is quite enough of that," he tried to clear his throat of the squeaking his voice had suddenly developed. "I think you have gotten too old to be hugging me in such away! You need to start respecting my personal space."

She blinked at him, confusion clearly showing on her face. "I-I'm sorry, Mister Cedric." Her arms immediately went around herself and he had the horrible distinction that she might cry. "I-I didn't mean to make you upset."

He grimaced when he saw a little tear trickle down her face, surely she hadn't been that dependent upon hugging him. "Sofia," he croaked, one tear was all it took! Merlin's mushrooms! He was doomed around this girl. He ventured a little closer to her, careful not to get too close to her in the event she might try to hug him again. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he spoke softly, trying so hard to patch it up and hope that she wouldn't be too offended. While at first the idea of her not visiting him regularly had it's appeal, he was only too sure that if her parents saw her in tears it might mean his head. "Y-you have to understand, please ... Please don't cry."

"I … I didn't realize me hugging you upset you so much," she sniffled looking at anything but him and looking thoroughly upset. "I won't hug you anymore. I'm sorry," that said she turned and ran from his tower.

He was left standing in the middle of the workshop feeling what could only be a noose surrounding his neck. He was a cad! A monster! He made the poor girl cry when all she did was hug him, he didn't deserve the distinction of Cedric the Sensational! He sat heavily in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. Her emotions were infectious, now he feared he might cry himself. He had to pull himself together. His reaction to a young girl hugging him was foolish. He wasn't a monster. He also wasn't a dirty old man that would excited by the feel of a young girl pressed against him.

He winced. Maybe he was a dirty old man.

For her sake, she would just have to get over his demand. If she wished to continue to learn magic and have him entertain her solely in his tower, then she would have to accept his demands. He only hoped she didn't go to her father with his demand that she stop hugging him.

He grimaced and wondered how long she would be hurt by his rejection. How long would it be before she decided to pay him a visit?

"I am a fool," he said aloud as he went back to his work.

It was a solid two weeks before she crossed the threshold to his tower again. The relief he felt upon seeing her was palpable. She respected his space, though, and the lesson she came for was uneasy and tense. But she kept her word. She didn't hug him again.

He didn't realize he would miss her hugs.


End file.
